Halo the ODST
by dannythefurry
Summary: When a not-so-respected ODST meets up with an elite, things get a little diffrent for him. Now he must discover secrets that should be not surfaced. Will he survive? Or will he be betrayed?
1. Chapter 1

The ODST layed there in the grass, staying perfectly still. He had the sniper rifle in hand and aimed. He fired the shot and killed the target. "prophet down! i repeat! prophet down!" "good work, now get to the extraction ASAP." "roger, over and out." The hell jumper quickly got up and ran towords the woods. Hearing the howls of the brutes and grunts as he ran. He could hear his own heartbeat as he ran to the extraction. He saw the pelican start to drop down and marines start to fire upon the brutes catching up. "GRAB MY HAND!" The ODST grabbed the marines hand as they took off into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

For braving the covenet, doing the impossible, and saving us all, i award you. Seargant Grade.

"Thank you sir, it's an honor." The ODST stood straight, looking proud and honored.

"oh, and daniel?"

The ODST turned around and looked at the navy commander.

"you will meet you squad in the morning."

"Thank you sir." The ODST saluted and walked off the his quarters. Along the way he saw several marines salute and he saluted to them. Once at his quarters, he took off his helmet and sighed. He sat down on his bed and stayed there for a while, staring at the fan above him. "Seargent ODST....wow." The ODST proceded to take off his armor and put on a navy suit. He walked out and walked into the mess hall. There he grabbed a plate, getting some food he sat down. A marine watched him from afar and sat closer to him. "So, your the new seargent right?" Daniel looked at the marine and nodded. "That meens you get the life threataning missions huh? haha!" Daniel glared at the marine until he walked back to where he was sitting. "Sometimes, i wonder why im here." "So your our new seargent?" Daniel looked over at the woman. "Maria, maria waters. Im your new sniper. nice to meet you." The british girl held out her hand to daniel. He shook it and she sat down next to him. Several others came by and sat down at the other side. One of them pointed to himself and said, "Names roger, roger direling. Im your heavy wepons guy. You name it, i make it into dust." The large irish man began to drink his alchohol and eat the beans he had. The other man grabbed daniels hand and shook it heavily. "Names james, james merrymen. Im your support!" "your my new squad?" Daniel asked as he looked at the brtish girl, the irish man, and the texan. "Indubetably!" "hmm well any others?" Daniel looked at the three. "Well theres the frenchman, here he comes now." Daniel looked at the man walking towords them with a cigarete in his mouth. "so you are our...." "demolitions. Names piere, piere vonsuare." "well so you all are my troops in my squad? the sniper, heavy, support, and demolitions....this is going to be very interesting." Daniel said as he smiled to the four.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok maria, you got the targets?" "Yeah i got em'." "Ok, james as soon as soon as we kill the designated targets, i'll signal to move out. Ready? Ok.....piere.....make the boom boom!" As soon as daniel said the words, explosians were heard and a brute chieftan ran out along with his body guards. Maria shot all four of them. A crackle could be heard over an intercom. "That did it! alright! pack up an lest go!" "MOVE OUT ODST'S! LETS GO!" The five got out of their hiding positions and ran about, gun fire everywhere. The five all got in a group, rushing twords the pelican at the site. Then they heard a cannon charge and james turned around, seeing a hunter about to fire. "HUNTER! WATCH OUT!" The five split up as the cannon fired past them all. a brute caught up as daniel being the last one to the pelican. "CMON! YOU CAN MAKE IT! GRAB MY HAND!!" Daniel almost grabbed her hand when the brute grabbed him, falling off the waterfall the pelican was parked next to. "NOOOOOO!!!" "CMON WE HAVE TO GO!" As the two fell the pelican left. Daniel barley hitting a spike fell into the water as the brute was impaled. As daniel fell into the water, a voice spoke to him in a deep dark voice. "This is not your grave.....but you are welcome...in it." Then, a rotten tentacle came up and grabbed him. Plunging him down into the deep, dank, dark abyss. "W-who are you....." "I? I am a god, and i have listend....through rock and metal and TIME! Now I will awenser, and you will listen..." A rotten appengage came from the black abyss carrying a sphere. "Hello....I am guilty spark 306 of instalation 004. I understand you must be very confuzed. But now we have a common goal...to find the last of what you call....the spartans. We must locate him to activate the rings and destroy this infesation!" "wait...you mean 117? Master chief? I thought he was dead!" "NONSENSE! He is but in a very deep sleep. We must find him!" "Those humans that freed me new what they wrought upon themselves! So...with this....moniter, and the last of what those...elites called the heritics...you will find the spartan and bring him to me so i will rip him to bits!" "So, i gotta go find master chief....with a moniter and an elite? god help me..." "God? I am your GOD now!!" Then as daniel saw energies gathering around him he saw an elite heritic and the moniter do the same. He then found himself infront of of the moniter and the elite. "So we are supposed to find the master chief..right...and were are we?" Daniel looked about his surroundings, finding moss and rotten tree's in a swamp like place. The moniter, looking around and humming a 30's song, then floated around. Daniel looked at the elite as he did and they both shrugged, following the moniter.


	4. Chapter 4

The moniter, humming some song, looked about it's surroundings. "This place is disgusting! I will be glad to rid of the infestaion!" The moniter blared out suddenly. "Hey, uhh...your-" "Vas nubles." "Right...Vas Nubles, what do you think of our current situation?" The elite simply didn't awnser and looked away, staring into the vast swamp. "uhhh....okay..." "I think we should turn left." The moniter said, looking left. The elite grunted, following suit. "But my scanners pick up allies to the right." The ODST said, pointing to the right. "Oh i dont think we will be seeing any friendly creatures here." The moniter hummed still going in his direction, the elite trailing behind. "Fine...stupid floating eyeball." The agitated ODST followed the duo, walking through the sludge. Finaly, the three stopped at some land walking onto it. The ODST began shaking his foot trying to get the moss off. "Hmmm....my scanners are picking up a ship near by. Perhaps we should fine refuge in there." Daniel looked up and vaguely saw some writing on it. He stepped towords it and wiped the dirt off. seeing the letters,

SPIRIT OF FIRE

Daniel gasped and looked at the ship. "Something the matter?" The moniter asked floating forward. "T-this is the spirit of fire. It went down some 10, 20 years ago! With the covenet civil war! Oh my god! I can't belive this!" The exited ODST yelled out, finding a hatch and trying to open it. "I-it's stuck! Rrrrg!!" The elite walked over to help. "Allow me.." The moniter floated over, the other two walking back. The moniter blasted at the door with a laser, cutting it down. The three went inside the dark ship, looking about them. Turning on his headlight, the ODST looked at the darkend walls. "Hey can you get some lights on bright eye?" "I can..." The moniter floated away, still humming. "God it's freezing!" The helljumper said in a shaking voice. Suddenly the lights came on, lighting the entire ship. "Im detecting some life forms in here." The moniter warned. The elite took his plasma rife out and the ODST grabbed his assult rifle. Scanning the area, the elite sniffed the air. "I smell something." "What your two upper lips? hahahaha!" The alien glared at the man laughing. "Hehheh...sorry...." The three walked about the hanger cautiously, looking at every side carefully. Suddenly they heard scratching and looked for the source. Then they heard flapping and several bird like creatures flew out squaking. "No more life signals." The two lowerd their wepeons. "Good, I was getting chills." They walked around through corridors and rooms. Finaly, they found a bedroom with two beds. "Praise god a bed!" Daniel ran over to it and jumped into the bed. Giving a satisfying sigh, he took off his helmet and layed his head on the soft pillow. The elite walked towards the bed and got onto it, laying there he got comfortable and headed off to sleep. "Wow...that was quick." The helljumper got back up and closed the door, locking it. "Be sure not to be annoying all night light socket." Daniel layed back down and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. "Hmmph.." The moniter floated over to the dresser sitting there still humming.


End file.
